A shoe includes a shoe upper configured by a sole cover section that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover section that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover section of the shoe upper. In recent years, attempts have been made to form the instep cover section, of the instep cover section and the sole cover section configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric to manufacture the shoe with high productivity. For example, in Patent Document 1, the instep cover section in a planar developed state is manufactured with one knitted fabric, and such instep cover section is joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover section to complete the shoe.
The shoe upper is configured with a knitting yarn containing a thermal adhesive yarn and a non-thermal adhesive yarn, and is molded by thermal treatment after the knitting. As a result, the shape of the stitches configuring the shoe upper, that is, the shape of the shoe upper is less likely to lose shape. Such shoe upper has a few areas where strength is particularly desired. For example, in Patent Document 1, an inlay knitting yarn (reinforcement knitting yarn) is interwoven at a portion from the vicinity of an eyelet for passing a shoelace to a side surface of the instep cover section so that the relevant portion is reinforced.